Winter tires constructed for winter driving conditions are intended to be suitable for running on surfaces of reduced compactness such as snow-covered roadways. Such tires are required to demonstrate suitable traction (gripping), power, braking, and handling characteristics while demonstrating good dry road, wear, and noise level performance. The tread pattern of winter tires must meet such competing objectives in order to provide the user with acceptable tire performance.